Dédoublement de personnalité à Poudlard
by AnGeLbLuE
Summary: Après une absence de plusieurs mois voici enfin le dernier chapitre de Dédoublement de personnalité à Poudlard! Venez voir comment nos perso préféré vont réagir! Review!
1. De kécé?

Résumer : Harry et ses tits namis subissent un dédoublement de personnalité et toute l'école est viré crakpot sauf une personne qui est.  
  
Disclamer : Les perso ne sont pas à nous ( même si on le voudrait ) ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et on touche rien bla bla bla malgrès notre merveilleux talent.  
  
Chapitre 1 : De kécé??????????????  
  
Tout nos petits amis de la merveilleuse école de Gros tas de lard. oups Poudlard mangeais tranquillement leur délicieux dîner lorsque tout à coup.  
  
POUF !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( tit nuage de fumée )  
  
Drago se leva sur la table des Serpentard et s'écria :  
  
Drago : Hermione je t'aime!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione : Moi aussi!!! marions nous !!  
  
Drago : Oui je le veux!!!!!!!  
  
( tit musique romantique )  
  
Toute la grande salle les regardais croche quand d'autre tit nuage de fumée apparurent.  
  
POUF!!! POUF!!! POUF!!! POUF!!! POUF!!! POUF!!! POUF!!! POUF!!! POUF!!!  
  
Harry : Full genre style comme dans le dash par en avant comme !!!!!!!!  
  
Ron : Full pas rap l'affaire toé là !!!!!!!  
  
Neville : Écarter vous super Neville arrive à l'attaque !!!!!!  
  
Cho Chang : Je suis la po fine trembler devant moi je vais te détruire super Neville!!!! NIAK NIAK NIAK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Neville : JAMAIS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cho chang : TOUJOURS!!!!!!!  
  
Neville : NON !!!!!!!!  
  
Cho chang : OUI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry : Full foqué man  
  
Ron : Full po rap  
  
Fred : Cessez toute ses pitreries jeunes polissons.  
  
George : Vous avez entièrement mon appui cher ami  
  
Dumbledore : Ok tout le monde on se met nu pis on se piche des tomates !!!!!!!!  
  
Rogue : Pauvre tit prouts qui sont cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goyle : E = MC au carré.  
  
Crabbe : Cette situation est en manque de potentiel logique et est donc anticonstitutionnellement impossible.  
  
Ron pis Harry : Hein!! De kécé ki disent lé full de malades eu autre???????????  
  
Angel_99 et Blue_99 : Salut tout le monde on est la!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mc Gonagall : Faisons la révolution !!!!!!!!!! A BAS LES CAPITALISTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rogue : Allez les enfants allons tous en c?ur peinturer les mur de l'école en chantant la mélodie du bonheur. Do si la sol DO , Ré raillons de soleil d'or , Mi ...  
  
Angel and Blue : TA YEULE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione : Drago mon coco fait moi l'amour ..  
  
Blue : TROUVEZ VOUS UNE CHAMBRE GANG DE MONGOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Angel : C'est moé ou y sont bizarre.  
  
Blue : Il y a un mystère là dessous.  
  
Angel : Élémentaire ma chère Blue.  
  
Angel and Blue : ALLONS RÉSOUDRE SE MYSTÈRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Perso mystère : Je vais vous aider gente demoiselle.  
  
Angel : Non !!!! po vrai  
  
Blue : Non po lui!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Angel and Blue : oh non c'est.......  
  
*****  
  
Mais qui est se mystérieux personnage??? REVIEW dite nous qui c que vous voulez que sa soit , dite nous se que vous penser de notre fic. Pis soyer pas trop chiant c notre première. 


	2. Ayoye donc!

Dédoublement de personnalité à Poudlard  
  
Résumer : Voir autre chapitre même si ya un erreur dedans.  
  
Disclamer : On le sait vous le savez tous le monde le sais.  
  
Chapitre 2 : ayoye donc !!!!!! ( C'est Angel qui là trouver en se pétant la tête sur la chaise!!!)  
  
Nous allions donc résoudre le mystérieux mystère du mystérieux comportement de nos mystérieux amis de Poudlard, lorsqu'un mystérieux personnage fit sont apparition( ça fait peut-être un peut trop mystérieux hein ?????) n'étant nul autre que.  
  
Angel and Blue : VOLDEMORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Voldemort : Je vous en pris appelez moi Voldi c'est moins lugubre.  
  
Angel : C'est pas ton but être lugubre me semble?  
  
Voldi : Mais non pas du tout je veux vous aidez pour résoudre ce mystérieux problème qui plane sur Poudlard.  
  
Blue : Dis t'as pas snifer quelque chose par hasard. d'la coke, d'la mary. tes bas sale??  
  
Angel : Va donc rejoindre Rogue pour peindre les murs de l'école en rose tsé !  
  
Voldi : Mais, mais je.  
  
Angel and Blue : FAIT DE L'AIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry : hanhan ( comme Nelson dans les Simpson )  
  
Blue : Toé tu peux ben allez les snifer tes bas  
  
Fred : Pourquoi n'iriez-vous donc pas visitez notre sublimissime étage supérieur.  
  
George : Nous, nous ferions un plaisir de vous la faire visiter.  
  
Blue : Non merci on connaît le chemin * tout bas * maudit intello!!  
  
Fred : Vous savez jeune fille le respect d'autrui est très important.  
  
Angel : Ferme là on a d'autre chose à faire nous que de t'écouter dire des conneries. On a un mystérieux mystère a résoudre.  
  
Nous étions en train de marcher dans un couloir de l'aile. . a d'la marde on était dans couloir, pis on marchait quand tout à coup.  
  
McGonagall : VIVE LE QUÉBEC LIBRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOYONS TOUS COMUNISTE!!!!!!!!!! ALLONS MANIFESTER POUR LES DROIT DES BÉBÉS CHIENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dumbledore( avec pas grand chose sur le dos et en courant. on peut encore à cette age là????? ) : YOUOUOUOU!!!!! SOYONS AU NATUREL!!!!! RESPIRONS LE DOUX PARFUM DES FLEURS ET MANGEONS DE L'HERBE.  
  
Angel : On vas tu ailleurs ?  
  
Blue : ouais c'est une très très bonne idée  
  
Angel : Pour vu qu'on soit loin de ces deux fous là.  
  
Nous montâmes ( mon Dieu quel vocabulaire!!!!) donc des escaliers quand Blue s'enfargea dans la marche que Neville pogne tout le temps.  
  
BOUM!POUF!SCRATCH!BADASHROUMP!!!!  
  
Angel : Ça va tu ????? Dis moi quelque chose !!!!!!! Parle !!!!! Fait quelque chose!!!!!  
  
Blue : Je suis une patate!  
  
Angel : Ok ! Elle est normale!!!!  
  
Nous avons donc repris l'ascension des marches. Dix minutes plus tard en passant devant un placard..  
  
Drago : Toi. t'est spécial toi. tu bouge. TU BOUGE BIEN !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Angel : Qu'est-ce que tu pense qu'ils font là-dedans?  
  
Blue : J'veux même pas le savoir!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione : OUI OUI OUI PLUS FORT MON AMOUR!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Angel & Blue : On dégage!!!!!!  
  
On n'a donc monté monté monté et encore monté pour se rendre à la tour Nord où se trouve la classe de Divination.  
  
Mme Trelawney : Vous allez tous mourir  
  
Angel : Elle est rester normale elle !!  
  
Blue : Si on peut appeler ça normal!!  
  
Angel : A pouvait sûrement pas être pire!!  
  
Mme Trelawney : Vous êtes née sous l'influence de Pluton dans l'angle de Juin.  
  
Blue : J'suis née en Décembre!!  
  
Mme Trelawney : Peut-être mais vous vous êtes née en influence avec Mars donc vous êtes née en Mars.  
  
Angel : Non en Octobre!!!!!!!  
  
Blue : On s'en va tu est pire que les autres !!!!!!!!!  
  
Donc nous avons redescendu, pendant que nous nous apprêtions à quitter la tour Nord pour se diriger on ne sait où nous avons entendu des bruits qui venait d'une salle voisine.  
  
Cho Chang : Tu n'est pas mieux que mort super Neville.  
  
Neville : Mais toi té pire que pas vivante!!!!  
  
Cho Chang : Fait tes prières.  
  
Neville : OK!!!! Notre père qui est aux cieux, Que ton nom soi ....  
  
Quelque minute plus tard.  
  
Neville : Délivre nous du mal Amen! Bon j'ai terminer. Alors commençons!!!  
  
Cho Chang : ZZzzzzzZZZzZz.. Hein quoi t'a enfin fini !!  
  
Ils commencèrent donc un combat déchaîner qui durât un bon 30 secondes.  
  
Neville : Pas fine!!!!!  
  
Cho Chang : Ptit fils à papa!!!!!!  
  
Neville : Espèce de Turlututu!!!  
  
Angel * en baillant* : Bon on dégage.  
  
Blue ; ok vient-en .  
  
On a marché jusqu'au parc. Dehors nous avons croisé Hagrid portant un magnifique t-shirt rose marquer dessus I LOVE RITA SKEETER!!!! Nous avons continué notre chemin jusqu'en arrière des serres où on trouva Harry et Ron entrain de se rouler un joint.  
  
Harry : Hé les filles voulez vous un joint.  
  
Ron : Hé ta fait peur à mon carcajou mauve à spot vert. Blue ; C'est pas en restant avec une gang de débile qu'on va trouvé une solution à ce problème.  
  
Angel : On devrais allé la gang de cerveaux Fred et George même si ils sont gossant ils vont peut-être avoir des idées eux!!!  
  
Blue : Merci à Elava pour sa suggestion.  
  
Angel : Pour les fautes d'orthographe et la structure bein dites le pas on s'en fout si c mal écrit!  
  
Blue : Pis pour Sanchèse : comment ça ma gang de gougoune ?  
  
Angel : Si quelqu'un sait comment enlever l'anti-anonyme sur les reviews faites nous le savoir please!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Vivles intello et a bas les lapins roses

Dédoublement de personnalité a Poudlard.  
  
Disclamer : Voir le 1er chapitre  
  
Résumer : Voir aussi le 1er chapitre  
  
Chapitre 3e : Vive les intellos et a bas les lapins roses!!!!! ( sa pas de but )  
  
Nous étions donc en route pour rentrer au château. Quand nous avons croisé.  
  
Rogue : Bonjour jeunes filles voulez-vous venir a mon party pyjamas?  
  
Angel & Blue : eee..  
  
Rogue : D'accord , c se soir a 20h je compte sur votre présence.  
  
Angel&Blue : eeee d'accord.  
  
Rogue parti donc tout content d'avoir enfin réussit a invité quelqu'un. Rendu enfin dans la grande salle nous trouvons les jumeaux en train de faire une recherche sur les gommes ballonnes.  
  
Fred : Je dit que la gomme trident dur plus longtemps que les autres.  
  
George : Non, moi, je crois que c la gomme excel qui dur le plus longtemps.  
  
Blue : Euh les gars désolé de vous dérangez dans cette expérience si scientifique.  
  
Fred : Tu ne dérange pas du tout on...  
  
Angel : On veut pas le savoir. On veut juste vous demandez si vous ne saviez pas pourquoi tout le monde est bizarre.  
  
George : Non et pourquoi dites-vous que tout le monde est bizarre, ils sont absolument normal.  
  
Blue : On dit qu'ils sont bizarre parce que Rogue vient d'organisé une soirée pyjamas , que Harry et Ron fument des joints et Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall crient des bétise dans toute l'école. Est-ce que je dois continuer?  
  
Fred : Non, mais je ne voies toujours pas l'anormalité.  
  
Angel : Bon, laisser faire on s'en va d'accord Blue, Blue?  
  
Blue : Moi, je crois que c la gomme Juici fruit qui dur le plus longtemps. Angel : Allez amène toé.  
  
Nous avons donc décidé de quitter de le château pour aller acheter nous superbe pyjamas pour le super party de Rogue( parce qu'il est capable d'en faire des party??? ). Nous avons rentrer dans une boutique moldu qui avait dans Pré-au-lard et que jamais personne n'avait jamais vu.  
  
Vendeur ( j'vais pas m'emmerder a lui inventer un nom) : Boujour bienvenue au moldu pyjamas.  
  
Blue : Allô .  
  
Vendeur : Vous je crois qu'il vous faudrait un pyjamas dans les teints roses et vous dans le bleu.  
  
Le vendeur nous emmenât deux pyjamas que nous essayons.  
  
Vendeur : Se pyjamas vous vas a ravir mademoiselle.  
  
Blue : j'suis pas sur qu'un pyjamas en forme de lapin rose m'aille très bien  
  
Angel : Pis moé j'aime pas le modèle de jaquette que tu m'as donné, j'ai l'air d'une danseuse Hawaïenne.  
  
Vendeur : Bien sur que non ses pyjamas vous vont a ravir.  
  
Angel : Bon ben d'accord de bord.  
  
Vendeur : Sa vous feras 2$.  
  
Blue : Juste ça?????  
  
Vendeur : Ben quoi j'ai juste un magasin le temps de l'histoire faut ben pas exagérer mes prix .  
  
Angel : Oui c vrai c une bonne idée , j'y aurait pas pensé.  
  
Blue : Bon c pas qu'on s'ennui même s'il y a un peu de ça mais faut y aller.  
  
Nous retournions donc a Poudlard . Vu qu'il était 20h on a décidé de se rendre au cachot pour la soirée de Rogue.  
  
Rogue : Bon vous etes enfin arriver je vous attendais.  
  
Harry : On vous attendais yo man.  
  
Blue : C drôle mais moi j'ai le goût d'aller ailleurs.  
  
Ron : Aye regarder la danseuse hawaïenne là-bas.  
  
Angel : Je l'avais dit que je ressemblais a une danseuse.  
  
Harry : Hawaïenne a part de sa.  
  
Blue : Je pense que la soirée va être longue  
  
La suite dans un prochain épisode lol!!!!  
  
Blue : bon la je dois dire que se chapitre n'est pas trop fameux parce que je l'ai écrit toute seule et oui Angel était trop lâche pour m'aider. Vu que je l'ai écrit toute seule celui la l'autre seras écrit par elle. Donc on peut s'attendre au pire et s'attendre a ma mort lol. Pour répondre a la review. Merci Elava pour tes idées elles sont excellentes et pour les capitaliste je sais pas c quoi on a dit sa comme ça.  
  
Je répète que nous avons besoin de savoir comment on enlève le anti- anonyme??  
  
La suite dans une semaine ou moins.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!!!!! 


	4. c juste une p'tit message

Ce n'est pas une nouveau chapitre c juste pour te de fleur que si tu aimes pas mais lit la pas, comme le dit si bien chacun ses goûts c pas parce que toi t'aime pas ça que d'autre aimerons pas. Pour ceux que sa l'intéresse la suite c pour bientôt. Ah et en passant merci quand même pour nous avoir expliquer fonctionnement des review et merci aussi a Zorette.  
  
@+ Angel & Blue. 


	5. Tout un party!

Dédoublement de Personnalité à Poudlard  
  
Angel : Wow!!!!! Un chapitre Entier a moi toute seul!!!! Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir inventer pour satisfaire votre soif de conneries et de stupidité?????? Comme Blue l'a dit, on peut s'atendre à la mort de kekun surtout à la sienne! NIARK NIARK NIARK NIARK!!!!  
  
Resumer : Voir chapitre 1  
  
Disclamer :j 'ai tu vraiment besoin de l'dire???  
  
Chapitre 5 (ou 4 chu pu sure la!):Tout un party!!!  
  
C'était encore le pyjama party de rogue et on avait dû se taper tout les cd de Caillou(aah!), de Pokémon(AAH!) et de Star Académie (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
NB : Angel : po de ma faute si j'aïs sa tsé.  
  
Rogue : 8 heure et demi tout le monde !! On se brosse les dents et dans 5 minutes c'est dodo!!!!  
  
Ron/Harry : De KÉCÉ LA???!! Po rap toé!  
  
Rogue : d'accord. D'accord. Je vous laisse 10 minutes pour vous brosser les dent!  
  
Blue se tape la tête tellement fort qu'elle tombe inconsciente par terre  
  
Angel : Mon dieu. elle est morte!!!  
  
Voldi : Je peux lui faire le bouche a bouche si vous voulez  
  
Blue : Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Angel : c efficace en tout cas!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione(en criant) : Tien. C'est drole que tu sois déguisé en danseuse hawaïenne c'est justement à hawaï que je vais passer mon voyage de noce avec mon Dracounet chéri!!!!! (VIVE LA SUBTILITÉ!!!!!!!)  
  
Angel : JE SUIS PAS HABILLÉ EN DANSEUSE HAWAÏENNE C'EST MON PYJAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry : Pas besoin de crié la danseuse on est pas sourd  
  
Blue (Qui retien Angel pour pas qu'elle saute au coup du balafré) : C'est quand même moulant pour un pyjama!  
  
Angel : Ta yole le lapin rose!!!!!!!  
  
Blue : PO FINE!!!!!!!!!sniff sniff!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rogue: Faut pas faire pleuré ses amies! C'est très très vilain!  
  
Voldie : De plus son pyjama est le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu!  
  
Blue : Tuez moi quelqu'un!  
  
Angel : pas de prob` m'en occupe!!!  
  
Blue : frappe un bon coup pis à la bonne place!  
  
Angel : oki!  
  
Poing de Angel sur la tête de Blue : POUF!!  
  
Blue : AYOYE!!!!!  
  
Angel : Voyons sa marche pas!  
  
Cho Chang : Moi je vais te tuer! Je vais tous vous tuer!!!! MOUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Neville : Jamais!! Ne fais pas de mal aux innocents! STUPÉFIX!!  
  
Corp de cho chang qui tombe a terre : Boum!  
  
Neville : Comme je vous ai sauvés toutes les deux, j'ai droit au traditionnel baisé au heros!  
  
Poing de Angel & Blue sur la grosse gueule de Neville(avec la tite toune quand batman pis Robin donne une raclé aux pofins) : PIF!! Paf!!!!!!! Pouf!!!!! Boum!!!!!  
  
Blue : innocent toi même!!!!  
  
Rogue : Mon dieu!!!!!!Il est 8 :41!!!!!!!! Cela fait une minute que vous devriez tous dormir!! Au lit et vite!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ron : Mais j'viens juste d'm'allumer un join le malade!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Le lendemain matin à 7 :00  
  
Rogue : Levez-vous tous!!!! Pour déjeuné y'a des Lucky Charms!!!!!!(on est pas payé pour faire de la pub)  
  
Voldie : YOUPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Angel : Fou moé la paix je dort jusqu'à midi moé!!!(le pire c que c'est vrai!)  
  
Blue : De toute façon ya pas de cours aujourd'hui on est samedi.  
  
Rogue : Allé levez vous! Le soleil brille, les petits oiseaux font cui-cui, les ..  
  
Angel & Blue : TA YOLE ON VEUT DORMIR!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario Dumont : L'avenir autrement!!!!  
  
Bernard Landry : Restons fort!!!!!!  
  
Jean Charest : Je suis prêt!!!!!!!!!  
  
Angel : Monsieur le premier ministre!!!!!!!!!! ZE VEUX UN AUTOGRAPHE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blue : hey Bernard!!!!!! C'est pas un club du 3e age icite!!!!!!!  
  
Harry et Ron (musique svp!): Dumont c'tun con!!!!!!!! Landry yé pourri!!!!!!! Charest c'tun épais!!!!!  
  
(DSL ctait trop tentant! Je demande aux 3 chefs de pas le prendre personnel. JE PARLE AU NOM DU PEUPLE!!!!!)  
  
Landry, Charest et Dumont sont reparti écoeurré que Angel les supplie a genou pour un autographe  
  
Comme ont en avait plein notre casque de pollitique, on est allé faire une visite à Pré-au-Lard  
  
Angel : Et voilà c'est tout pour ce merveilleux chapitre écrit par mmoooooaaaaaa toute seu!!!!!!!!  
  
Blue : Mon ?il!!! Je t'ai aidé un ti peu beaucoup je trouve!!!  
  
Angel : Pas de ma faute si j'ai un manque de volonté cronique tsé. C a peine si t'est pas arrivé chez nous en me menacent avec un fusil!!!!!!!!  
  
Blue : CTAIT PAS UN FUSIL!!! CTAIT UN BATON DE BASEBALL(pis c vrai en plus!!)  
  
Angel : c'est du pareil au même! De toute façon on est pas là pour ça parce qu'on va(roulement de tambour) RÉPONDRE AU REVIEW!!  
  
Blue :yipi!!!  
  
À LOUNA : Pourquoi tu t'excuse de nous traité de folle???? On sais ce qu'on est et folle est en haut de la liste!!!!!!  
  
À SELPHI : bein merci! Rien d'autre à dire me semble là.  
  
À ARIA LUPIN : Donne moi ton adresse que je t'envois une camisole de force pis une carte de membre à notre club des détraqués mentaux(Lol).  
  
PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : une tite promenade à pré-au-lard 


	6. Une tite promenade à PréauLard

Ben on est de retour avec pleins de conneries a vous faire lire pis c'est sa qui est sa!!  
  
Résumer : Vous le savez déjà!  
  
Disclamer : on les a kidnappé fac y sont a nous!!!!!! Lol!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 6 : Une tite visite à Pré-au-Lard  
  
Nous étions donc en route pour une charmante petite visite à Pré-au-Lard étant donné qu'on était éc?urer d'entendre les quétaineries de Rogue pis Voldi.  
  
Blue : Allez vient-en on va aller s'acheter des cochonneries chez Honeyduck.  
  
Angel : Attends j'ai un compte à régler.  
  
Blue : Avec qui???  
  
Angel : Viens avec moi si tu veux voir.  
  
Angel pris donc la direction du moldu pyjama .  
  
Vendeur : Que puis-je faire pour vous aider mesdemoiselles?  
  
Angel : Me rembourser ou vous laisser assassiner et pour tout vous dire je préfère la deuxième option. ( du sang, du sang )  
  
Vendeur : Je regrette nous ne faisons aucun remboursement.  
  
Angel : A ben toi mon ptit mautadine j'vas te battre !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Angel lui saute dessus, lui fait des prises de lutte, de karaté, de judo et de taikouando( en tout cas) et en plus de façon professionnel. Mais le vendeur la plaque a terre( ayoye!!).  
  
Angel ( a qui y manque quels dents): Fe vais fe battre au véfec de bord.  
  
Vendeur : Mon roi est plus fort que le tien!!  
  
Angel : Mes pions sont plus intelligents que les tiens!!!  
  
Vendeur : Ah ouin?  
  
Angel : AH ouin!!!  
  
Dix minute plus tard pendant les quels Blue s'emmerde à mourir  
  
Angel : J'AI GAGNÉ, J'AI GAGNÉ, J'AI GAGNÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'EST MOI LA MEILLEURE!!!!!! NA NA NA NA NÈRE !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vendeur : j'te rembourserais jamais!!!!!!  
  
Angel : REMBOURSE MOÉ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vendeur : ok, ok, alors je vous dois 1$.  
  
Angel : Ok merci!!!!!!  
  
Blue : Bon on y va tu chez Honeyduck là!!!!!  
  
Angel&Blue sortirent du magasin.  
  
Blue : Pourquoi t'as fait ça rien que pour 1$.  
  
Angel : 1$ c'est 1$ tu sauras.  
  
Tout à coup une remise volante se posa devant et Marc-Antoine( un gars de notre classe) en sortit.  
  
M-A : Eh yo la gang avez-vous vu ma belle remise.  
  
Blue : Ben c'est dur de la manquer.  
  
M-A : Pis en plus c'est une Réal Lamontagne, disponible dans un magasin Réal Lamontagne ou un Réno Dépôt près de chez vous!!!!!!  
  
Angel : Qu'est-ce que t'est venu faire ici?  
  
M-A : J'passait dans le coin en volant dans ma remise quand je me suis dit : a ben si c'est pas ma gang de ciboulette de la classe. Fake j'ai décider de m'arrêter.  
  
Blue : Ben tu viens tu avec nous?  
  
M-A : Envoyaille donc!!!!!!!!  
  
On marchait dans la rue quand Angel se peta le pied sur une roche.  
  
Angel : Ayoye!!!!!!  
  
M-A : HA HA Familliprix !!!!!!!!!!!! ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!  
  
Blue( qui le regardais de travers) : C'est quoi ton but.  
  
M-A : Ben j'suis payer 20$ de l'heure pour faire des pubs!!!  
  
Angel : C'est quoi l'adresse de ton employeur???  
  
M-A : Je le sais tu moé!!  
  
Blue : Bon on est rendu chez Honeyduck.  
  
Angel : Rentrons dans la joie et le bonheur perpétuelle!!!!!!!  
  
M-A pis Blue : De kécé!!!!!!  
  
Angel : Ah laisser don faire.  
  
Après s'être pogner pour 50$ de cochonneries autrement dit après avoir vider son portefeuille on a quitter Honeyduck pour se diriger vers le château. En chemin on croisa un ptit gars tout seul qui braillait.  
  
Ptit gars po rapport : snif snif snif j'suis tout seul!!!!!  
  
M-A : Chez Jean Coutu on trouve de tout même un ami!  
  
Ptit gars po rapport : Merci monsieur je vais chez Jean Coutu m'acheter un ami.  
  
On continue à marcher.  
  
Angel : Té gossant avec tes annonces Marc.  
  
M-A : Vroum Vroum Vroum ( Mazda) !!!! Claritin mettez le nez dehors!!!!!! Viagra We are the champion!!! Partout en régions c'est notre engagement d'être toujours à chaque jours au service des gens ( Les spécialistes) !!!! Chez corvette on se bat pour vous et vous êtes gagnant!! C'est pas moi le spécialiste c'est Corbeil .............  
  
Angel&Blue : TA YEULE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
M-A : Mon chiffre fini dans 5 minutes fake y faut toute que je les dises.  
  
Angel&Blue : Ah non po vrai!!!!!!  
  
PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Un tour dans les cuisines.  
  
Désolée Marc-Antoine!! On voulais pas t'appeler ZELDA(son nick) sinon le monde se serait imaginé un ti bonhomme en vert avec une épée!!  
  
Angel : J'pense qu'on va répondre au review là.  
  
Blue : Ouin sa serait une idée, pis une bonne appart de sa!!  
  
Elava : Désolée mais on a déjà tout les titres de nos prochains chapitre. Pis c vrai que c'est un tissu de conneries!!!!!  
  
Ernia : Épargne les barbies pitié!!!! Ça va faire les grosses menaces on tremble de peur à l'idée de perdre de si jolie poupées!!!!!!!  
  
Lulune : Merci c vraiment le plus beau compliment que tu pouvais nous faire!!!!!  
  
Cho : Ptite question : pourquoi tu t'appelle cho si tu l'aime pas????  
  
Aria : Y te reste rien que à choisir ta camisole de force : rose avec des c?ur ou mauve avec des fleur???  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Une tour au cuisine

Disclamer : Le kidnapping a rate(la police nous a retrouvé) mais si les persos veulent revenir on est dispo!!!  
  
Marc -Antoine, désolé on s'est trompé. Quand on a parlé de ton nick(Zelda) on a décrit Link ............. wow la!!!!T'A UN PSEUDO DE FILLE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
On a pas trouvé de surnom(y veut pas qu'on l'appelle Marc-Antoine) fake ça va être No-Name(quelle originalité!)  
  
Chapitre 6 : Un tour au cuisine  
  
On marchait en direction des cuisines parce que de 1 on avait rien mangé pis de 2 faut ben qu'on fasse quelque chose. Nous n'avions évidamment pas oublier de bâillonner et d'attacher No-Name.  
  
No-Name : ARHFFR MUMPH !!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( Traduction: Détachez-moi )  
  
Angel :Té tu malade on veut pas que tu recommence à nous sortir tes pubs.  
  
Blue :Comment ta fait pour comprendre.  
  
Angel : Pas compliquer la traduction était à côté.  
  
Blue : a ben oui!!  
  
On était arriver au portrait avec une coupe de fruit dessus pis on a chatouiller la poire pis enfin on est arriver en cuisine. ( wow toute une phrase )  
  
Dobby : Est-ce que Dobby peut vous servir mesdemoiselles??  
  
Angel : Est-ce que Dobby peut nous cri**** patience.  
  
No-Name : Écoute les po. Donc apporte moi des éclairs aux chocolats , des gâteau, des tartes au sucre, au.  
  
Blue : Eh comment ta fait pour de libérer toé  
  
No-Name : Ben j'ai demander au elfes de me détacher. Donc ou j'en était Ah ouais j'en veux aussi une au pomme, citron, raisins et au fraises ben c'est tout pour le moment mais je vais faire une autre commende dans 5 minutes OK!!!  
  
Dobby : Oui monsieur Dobby se dépêche monsieur.  
  
Angel : Eh c'est quoi ça ?* prend la bouteille * bouteille qui fait des dédoublements de personnalité et vous rend mongole!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dobby : Dobby est méchant madame Dobby a échapper le contenue de la bouteille dans le repas. Dobby est mauvais * prend une lampe et se tape la tête dessus.*  
  
No-Name : On devrait pas l'arrêter ??  
  
Angel&Blue : Nonnnnnn!!!!!!  
  
Angel : Dobby va se la fermer pis va nous dire s'il y a un antidote pour ça.  
  
Dobby : Non madame pas à ma connaissance madame il n'y a aucun antidote vous devriez peut-être aller voir le professeur Rogue il pourra peut-être vous aider.  
  
Blue : Le professeur Rogue est rendu avec 5 ans d'âge mentale il pourrait pas ben ben nous aider.  
  
Angel : Il n'a pas 5 ans d'âge mentale il est juste rendu quétaine.  
  
BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Les elfes de maison venait échapper de la soupe par terre.  
  
No-Name : Cha cha cha m.net!!!!!  
  
Angel: Tu té moffer ( quel beau verbe) c'est cha cha cha charmin po bon.!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Éc?urer d'être dans la cuisine on est parti se promener dans le château en réfléchissant à une solution.( wow on est capable de réfléchir!!) Nous passions devant un placard ( encore!!!!! voir chapitre 2) quand nous avons entendu :  
  
Hermione : Que ce passe-t-il mon amour.  
  
Drago : Je ne sais pas j'ai pas de réaction.  
  
No-Name : WE ARE THE CHAMPION MY FRIEND, WE ARE THE CHAMPION, NO TIMES FOR LOSER JUST WE ARE THE CHAMPION Réactine!!!!!!!  
  
Blue: C'est Viagra . Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, No-Name????????  
  
Au même moment un hibou arriva et laissa tomber une lettre et de la crotte devant No-Name.  
  
No-Name : C'est quoi cet lettre là. * ouvre la lettre* Oh tab*****!!!!!!  
  
Angel&Blue :Quoi qu'est-ce qui ya?!?  
  
No-Name : Ben j'viens de perdre ma job.  
  
Blue : Ah oui pauvre toi* tout bas* ça veut dire que le poste est libre ça youpi!!!!!  
  
Angel : Eh tu devrais être compatissante tire pauvre No-Name!!* Je vais avoir une job à 20$ de l'heure yes!!!!!  
  
Blue : T'est pas vraiment mieux tsé!  
  
No-Name : Euh les fille désoler de vous déranger mais on est pas supposer trouver une solution au problème de Poudlard!!!!!!!!!  
  
Angel&blue( pas du tout motiver) : Ouais.  
  
No-Name : Je vous propose d'aller à Pré-au-Lard on pourra peut-être trouver une antidote à la potion qui provoque les dédoublements de personnalités et qui rend mongole.  
  
Angel&Blue ( Toujours aussi motiver) : Ouais.  
  
Angel : ben c'est terminer pour se merveilleux chapitre.  
  
Blue : Merveileux chapitre vraiment pas long mais on voulais vous le mettre à soir fake on la écrit.  
  
Angel : Méchante explication!! Bon réponse aux review :  
  
Ernia : Bon fiou on a eu peur tsé pauvre barbie faut les épargner!!!!!! Qui serons les prochaines victimes??  
  
Elava : T'inquiète c'est pas grave, c'est le fun que tu aimes ça.  
  
Selphie : Très bonne idée de ne pas devenir intello parce que regarde s'que sa donne pendant les vacances!!!!!!!! ( ben oui on est intello mais à l'école seulement)  
  
Aria : Désoler on apas de camisole de force de cette couleur là mais si tu veux du vert avec des soleils bleu on a cette couleur la sur une muselière. Pis en passant un ptit message pour pouet :  
  
Angel : Même si tu trouve ça à chier tu t'est rendu au 3e chapitre. Pourquoi t'a pas arrêté avant(BOUCHÉ!!!BOUCHÉ!!!MOUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!)  
  
Blue : Moi j'ai juste à dire que les review comme celle de pouet et de fleur sont toujours accepter mais qui faut pas s'attendre à se qu'on en reste indifférente, parce que c'est quand même pas le fun de voir ça. Si vous aimer dites le mais moins . chiant s.v.p..  
  
Prochain chapitre : Une autre tite promenade à Pré-au-Lard (que d'originalité).  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Une autre tite promenade à PréauLard

Mot de Blue : Eh oui encore une fois j'écrit un chapitre toute seule. Je le fais toute seul parce que madame Angel est parti en vacances et ne reviens que dans une semaine et aussi parce que je trouvais que sa faisait trop longtemps qu'on avait pas posté de chapitre. Maintenant place à l'histoire.

Disclamer : Là j'en ai vraiment assez donc j'ai décidé de laisser les droits à J.K. Rowling même si moi qui est inventer Harry Potter et Cie. Lol!!! 

Chapitre 7 :Une autre tite promenade à Pré-au-Lard… que d'originalité mesdames et messieurs.

Nous, nous dirigions à Pré-au-Lard quand nous avons décidé de faire une halte dans le parc pour se reposer. 

Angel : Est-ce que vous pensez qu'on va trouver une antidote à Pré-au-Lard?

Blue : Non, on en trouvera pas mais on peut aller à nul part d'autre fake on y va parei…

Dumbledore : Vive la terre, vive la nature. 

Dumbledore se mit à creuser un trou dans le sol en chantant qu'il fallait idée les plantes à pousser. Après avoir creuser son trou il enleva le peu de vêtements qu'il portait ( c'est à dire une feuille de vigne! lol!) et remplit son trou de sa semence.

No Name : YOUAHHHH C'EST BEN DÉGUEUX!!!!!

Magicia_Cigam: Je crois que cette homme est un peu trop proche de la terre. 

Blue : Hein, comment ta fais pour venir ici ?

Magicia_Cigam : J'ai transplaner. * disparaît dans un pop * 

Blue : Mais tu sais pas transplaner !!

Magicia_Cigam (qui viens de réapparaître) : Ben oui j'sais transplaner j'ai pris mon cours. * redisparaît * 

Fred : Il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Angel : Oh toé on t'a pas sonner.

Fred : Il est logiquement impossible de me sonner puisque je ne suis pas une cloche.

No Name : À voulais dire TA GUEULE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fred s'en alla indigner qu'on ose lui parler de la sorte.

Angel : Bon on y va tu à Pré-au-lard là!

Rendu à Pré-au-Lard on a décidé d'aller d'abord chez Honeyduck parce qu'on était à cours de bonbons. (ben quoi sa passe vite 50$ de bonbons!) 

Ensuite on a erré dans la rue jusqu'à ce qu'on aperçoive un nouveau magasin. Il se nommait Le magasin d'antidotes de potion. Nous avons donc décidé d'aller voir.

Vendeur : Bonjour puis-je vous aider ?

Blue : Oh non pas encore vous! Me semblait que vous aviez un magasin de pyjamas! 

Vendeur : Ouais mais sa rapportais pas assez fake j'ai changer de domaine.

Angel : Nous sommes tous esclave de l'argents oh misère!

No Name : C'est quoi ton but té tu devenue Hippie.

Angel : Non c'est juste que je voulais oh moins dire une chose d'intelligente dans la fic.

No Name : Ah ok. 

Vendeur : Que chercher vous exactement ?

Blue : Un antidote contre la potion qui rend mongole.

Vendeur : Comme vous êtes chanceux nous venons de recevoir cet antidote.

Blue : Ok cool on la prend!

Vendeur : Super ça vous fera 100$.

Angel : Eh wo minute c'est pas un peu cher, j'ai pas l'intention de me faire avoir deux fois par le même con.

Vendeur : Désoler mais c'est mon prix c'est ça ou rien.

Angel : On se fait un partie d'échec comme la dernière fois si je gagne l'antidote est gratuit si je perd je vous paye le double du prix. 

Vendeur : Ok!!

Ils commencèrent une partie interminable pendant laquelle No Name et Blue baillait en s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Après 2 heure de combat acharner Angel ce mit a crier qu'elle avait gagné réveillant Blue et No Name.

Blue : Là donner l'antidote vu qu'à là gagner qu'on puisse s'en aller.

Angel prit la bouteille trop contente d'avoir battu pour la deuxième fois le vendeur. Elle gambadais dans les rues lorsqu'il y eu une énorme explosion. 

Citoyens de Pré-au-Lard : Au secours une attaque de mangemorts. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mangemort : MOUAHAHAHAHA!!!! On va tous vous tuez !!!!!! 

Super Neville : Pas si je vous en empêche. En garde !!! 

Voldemort : Non arrêter c'est pas bien de se battre.

Mangemort : Mais mon maître …

Voldemort : Mètre! Où ça un mètre parce que j'aimerais bien me mesurer pour voir si j'ai grandit comme là dit tante Gertrude.

Blue : Pas un mètre à mesurer épais, un maître dans le sens de chef !

Voldemort : Ah il fallait préciser tsé! 

Mangemort : Bon on peut tu se battre là! On attend nous!

Voldemort : Vous êtes vraiment obstiner vous j'ai dit que c'était pas bien de se battre.

Mangemort : Mais justement on est le mal, on est …

No Name : Veux-tu que je vous dise se que vous êtes, vous êtes méchant, égoïste, vous sentez mauvais ….

Dix minutes plus tard …

No Name : méprisant et po fin.

Mangemort : Po fin, té ben méchant de nous dire ça.

Le mangemort part brayer dans son coin bientôt suivi de tous ses confrères.

Blue : Bon maintenant qu'on a régler le problème mangemort faudrait peut-être qu'on s'occupe de Poudlard.

Angel : Ouais c'est une idée !

No Name : Bon voilà le plan on réunit tous le monde dans la Grande salle pis on leur fait boire l'antidote.

Blue : Mais comment on fait pour les convaincre d'aller dans la Grande salle?

No Name : Je l'sais tu moé sert toé de ta tête pour une fois.

Angel : Ok, on se sépare je m'occupe de l'extérieur.

No name : Moi du château!

Blue : Ben je pense que je vais m'occuper de Pré-au-Lard.

No Name : Ok, on y va et bonne chance.

Blue : On va en avoir besoin!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bon voilà un autre chapitre de terminer. J'ai rien de spécial à dire pour se chapitre sauf que je veux des REVIEW!!! J'ai aussi à dire qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitre snif snif!! Voici ce qui reste :

Chapitre 8 : Rassembler, compliquer!!

Chapitre 9 : Où est passer l'antidote?

Chapitre10 : Buvez, c'est un ordre!!!

Chapitre11 : La fin, j'en suis pas sûr!!

Ben voilà vous savez se qu'ils vous reste peut-être qu'on va en rajouter mais sa m'étonnerais. Désoler d'avoir été aussi long pour se chapitre!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Rassembler, compliquer

****

Mot des auteures

Blue : YÉÉ Angel est revenue!!!!!!!!!!! Chu pus toute seule. * saute partout comme une conne*

Angel : Si No Name était pas renvoyé de sa job j'y demanderais de faire une pub sur le Saguenay Lac St-Jean mais yé pas là fake j'va la faire : Allez voir le zoo de St-Félicien pis la fabuleuse histoire d'un royaume.

No-Name : Quelle annonce!!!! Chu pas étonnée que tu ai pas eu la job!!! 

Angel : Yavaient pas le droit de me refuser!!!!!!!! I AM THE BEST!!!!! 

Blue : C pour ça qu'un ti vieux qui shake a été choisi a ta place!

Angel :L (frustré) changement de sujet on commence l'histoire!!!

Blue& No-Name: TÉ FRU TÉ FRU TÉ FRU!!!!!!!!!!! 

****

Chapitre 8: Rassemblé, compliqué

*Dans le parc *

Angel: Pourquoi c moi qui s'occupe du parc!? C po juste!!!!

Voix qui sort de nul part: Par ce que t'a été une méchante fille!!!!

Angel:qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour être méchante???

Voix: TU M'A PAS PAYÉ!!!!!!

Angel: dégage le vendeur!!!!!

Vendeur: ok ok…

Angel: bon je vais commencer par trouver quelqu'un la moi….lui on va dire

Dumbie: JE VOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!YIPI!!!!!!!!!

Angel: va dans la grande salle siouplai.(chu convaincante hein?!)

Dumbie: personne ne m'enlevera ma liberté!!!!!

Angel: Ya un rassemblemant de naturistes dans la grande salle!!

Dumbie: VRAIMENT???!!!! *part a courir* JE VEUX ÊTRE LE PRÉSIDENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angel: bon la ça fais un…me demande ou Blue est rendu la…

* À pré au lard * 

Blue : Y sont où là, j'ai pas toute la journée … a ben finalement oui mais po grave.

Neville : Bonjour gente demoiselle auriez-vous un problème ?

Blue : Euh… * tite ampoule au dessus de Blue * oui Cho Chang retient mon poisson rouge en otage dans la Grande Salle.

Neville : Pas de problème je vais le chercher !!! * musique de Superman *

Blue : Prends ton temps pis attend que je revienne. ( J'ai oublier de lui dire que c'était lui le poisson… po grave ) 

* dans le château * 

No Name : Bon ok Ron pis Harry sont là fake … * musique de pub quétaine * AUJOURD'HUI SEULEMENT DANSEUSE ET POT GRATUIT DANS LA GRANDE SALLE DÉPÈCHER VOUS IL NE RESTE QUE 2 PLACES!!!!!!

Ron : Man ça te tente tu d'y aller?

Harry : Masan Man !!!!!!!!!!!

No Name : Bon en v'la 2 y en reste… 100 fois plus ah marde!!!!!!!!!! Bon j'va continuser.

Mc Gonagall : Tuons George Bush !!!!!!!!!

No Name : euh… ben yé dans la Grande Salle.

Mc Gonagall : À l'attaque!!!!!!!!!!!

No Name : C'est la seule avec qui je suis d'accord. 

* à Pré-au-Lard * 

Blue : Eh c'est Crabbe pis Goyle. HÉ les gars saviez-vous que le club des Bolés se réunissait dans la Grande Salle aujourd'hui.

Goyle : Ceci n'est guère flatteur madame .

Blue : J'ai tu d'l'aire d'une madame moé.

Crabbe : Milles excuses mademoiselle.

Blue : C'est mieux. En passant ya pas juste le club des Bolés dans la Grande Salle ya aussi la bibliothèque international des sorcier et sorcière qui fait une exposition. 

Goyle : Vraiment ? ! 

Blue : Si j'vous le dis c'est que c'est (po) vrai.

Crabbe : Dépêchons nous je ne voudrait point manquer cela.

Blue : Bon débarras… prochaine victimes… Voldie… non lui y reste de même. 

* dans le parc *

Hermione : Chéri je te veux tout de suite, ici, maintenant!!!!!

Angel : * se retient de vomir * Pouvez-vous vous retenir un ptit moment s.v.p.

Drago : Pourquoi ferions-nous cela nous sommes dans un pays libre ?!?!

Angel : Parce que … parce que… euh… parce qu'il y a un cour sur les nouvelles techniques de Karma Sutra dans la Grande Salle.

Hermione : Allons y chéri peut-être apprendrons nous quelque chose de… * regarde en bas de la ceinture de Drago * intéressant.

* dans le château * 

No Name : * avec une voix aigu * Oh yé cute le ptit pitou!!!!

Sirius : C'est tu ce qu'il te dit le ptit pitou!! 

No Name : Pourrait tu me caresser derrière les oreille ??

Sirius * se tape le front* : Non il te dit va te faire ****** espèce de *** de mon ***.

No Name * en pleurant* : Pitou pas fin!!!!!!!

Sirus : Euh… pleurs pas tit gars pleurs pas. 

No Name : * se jette dans ses bras* Merci!!! 

( nda : Pendant que Sirius console No Name nous ont va continuez nos recherches) 

* À Pré-au-lard * 

Blue : Hé Sévi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là!!

Sévi : Je me cherche des petites culottes roses!

Blue : Euh… au lieu de faire cette activité extrêmement passionnante j'en suis sûre, voudrais-tu aller à la Grande Salle il cherche quelqu'un spécialiser dans les décors enchanteurs de préférence rose.

Sévi : J'y vais de se pas.

Blue : Salut les jumeaux saviez-vous qu'il y avait des expérience scientifique sur les coquerelles dans la Grande Salle.

Fred : Vraiment et de quel sujet traitent-ils en se moment?

Blue : Euh… De quel couleur est le liquide qui sort de coquerelle quand on les écrapous.

George : Tout ça me semble passionnant allons-y de se pas!!

Blue : Bon moi je pense que j'vais rentrer au château là.

* dans le parc * 

Angel : Cho Chang Neville te défi en combat singulier dans la Grande Salle tout de suite.

Cho : Mouaaaaaa tu ne perd rien pour attendre super Neville!!!!

Angel : J'pense que j'vais rentrer au château moi là. HÉ salut Blue!

Blue : Salut! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Angel : Je rentre au château… as-tu vu No Name ???

* Rendu dans le hall *

No Name : Snif, snif tu sais quoi pitou?

Sirius : Euh… non.

No Name : JE VEUX TE CALINER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angel * prend No Name par le collet * : Vient-en on a de la job.

No Name : Oui mais veux câliner pitou.

Blue : Une autre fois peut-être. Bon est où l'antidote? 

No Name&Angel : Euh…


	10. Où est l'antigote!

Note des auteurs : Aujourd'hui on faite le début du chapitre en deux versions. Une censurer et une euh… la version non censuré(**Attention c'est plein de pas bô mots)** . Mais avant de commencer nous allons répondre aux review :

****

Nea4 : Contente que tu aimes et merci pour le compliment. Pour le club pas besoin de demander à t'inscrire tu l'es déjà par nos soins. 

****

Louna : on est plusieurs millions a être d'accord avec Mc Gonagall!!!!!!!!!

****

Vava : Vive le Québec libre ( Angel viens juste de se rendre compte que c'est le général de Gaule qui disait ça ) Contente que tu aime les fic québécoises. 

Maintenant place à l'histoire…

****

Version censurer.

****

Chapitre 9 : où est l'antidote. 

Blue : Diantre où est passer l'antidote ?

Angel : Mais qui était en charge de le surveiller mes amis ?

No Name : J'ai le regret de vous apprendre que cette personne n'est nul autre que moi.

Blue : Pourquoi ne l'a tu point surveiller ?

No Name : J'ai malheureusement oublier.

Angel : Comment peut on oublier de surveiller un objet d'une aussi grande valeur que j'ai vaillamment gagné au échec ?

No Name : Je me suis laisser distraire par un magnifique labrador noir au pelage si doux.

****

Version non censurer 

Blue : Criss où est ce que vous avez foutu cet calice d'antidote là !!!

Angel : C'est qui le tabarnaque de con qui devait watcher la bouteille !!!!!!!

No Name : Sté moé siboire.

Blue : Osti pourquoi tu l'a pas surveiller.

No Name : Ben j'ai oublier s'taffaire.

Angel : Criss j'me suis fendu le cul en 4 pour gagner cet maudite bouteille là !!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Suite version normal.

No Name : Mais j'était tout triste pis pitou m'as consoler. 

Sirius :Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler pitou !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No Name : scuser pitou.

Blue: Ça va faire la! Y faut retrouver l'antidote merde !

No Name : mais moi ze veux pitou !!!

Sirius : non non allez chercher la bouteille la !!!!

No Name : MAIS VEUX PITOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angel : Viens t'en ici ou pitou va t'en sacrer toute une !!!

Sirius : euh….a oui ! agre !!!

No Name : pitou po fin mais je l'aime pareil !

Blue : a pis reste donc la toi !!!

Sirius :NNNNNOOOOOOOONNNNN !!!!!!!!!Pitié !

Angel :MOUHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


Blue : Viens t'en Angel merde !

Angel : But I am evil !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Blue: bein you will are evil another day!!

No Name: Ti pitou tout chou tout doux!!! ... j'ai une idée pitou!!! Je vais te teindre en rose avec des ti cœurs !!!!

Sirius : Tuez moi quelqu'un please ! help me !!! Help me if you can I'm feeling down, and I do appreciate you being 'round ,Help me get my feet back on the ground. won't you please please help me!!!!!!!!(help, beatles)

Angel: Ta yeule le beatles!!!!!!!!!!! Tu chante faux

Blue : c n'importe quoi !!

Sirius : N'importe quoi !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je t'attendrai dans la nuit pour te dire n'importe quoi !!!!!!!!!!

Blue : How can you see into my eyes like open doors ?(bring me to life, evanescence) 

Angel: Ma gang de malade!! Vous êtes donc ou????????(Daniel boucher)

No Name : Chez nous à la maison c'est moi le grand garçon j'aime ça toucher a tout j'mapelle caillou

Angel : Je me suis perdu dans l'espace wouuu !!!!!!!!!!!perdu dans l'espace !!

Sirius : tinki winki

Angel : Dipsi

Blue : Lala

No Name Po

Les 4 : les teletubbies, les teletubbies disent bonjour !!!!

Angel : bon on y va tu chercher l'antidote ???

No Name : bein c parce que….

Blue : quoi ???

No Name : je l'ai po perdu…

Angel : QUOI !!!???

No Name : me suis trompé yétait dans ma poche…

Blue : kes ta a dire pour ta défence ???

No Name :eeh… woups.

Angel: Toi espece de *BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP* BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP* BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP* BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP* BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP* BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP* BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP* BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP* BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP* BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP* BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP* BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP* BIP*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sirius: c pas bo sa!

Bein c sa le prochain chapitre sortira pas avant une semaine et demi parce que Angel s'en va(encore). Madame va a un camp pendant une semaine et après ya un festival près de chez nous fake salut !!!

Angel & Blue


	11. Buvez c'est un ordre!

****

Chapitre 10 : Buvez c'est un ordre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Revenons où nous en étions, Angel voulais sauter au coup de No Name, Sirius regardais le spectacle avec du pop corn pis Blue ben a se limait les oncles. 

Angel : TOÉ LÀ, TOÉ LÀ… JE SAIS PO ENCORE SE QUE J'VA TE FAIRE MAIS ÇA VA T'FAIRE MAL!!!!!!!!

Blue : Vous avez fini y'en qui essaye de se limer les ongles ici!

Sirius : * la bouche pleine de pop corn* Non, non laisse-les continuer faut ben qui règle leurs problèmes. Pis tout bon Gryffondor sait qu'on ne règle pas ses problèmes en parlant.

No Name : MOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Angel faire bobo!!!!!!! 

Super Neville * tout en se battant d'un bras avec Cho chang* : Arrière Angel!!!!!! Ce n'est pas beau beau des faire bobo.

Blue :* qui vienne de finir de se limer les oncles* : Bon faudrait peut-être penser à donner cette antidote à cette gang de fou là pis vous devriez peut-être en prendre un peu on sait jamais ça vous calmerais peut-être.

Angel *regard meutrier* : D'accord Blue, mais pour toi* pointe No Name* ce n'est que partie remise NIAK NIAK NIAK, MOUHAAHAHAHAHA… * en train de s'étouffer*

Magicia_cigam*encore apparut dont sait pas où* : TAP TAP TAP( dans le dos de Angel) T'est tu correct Angel??????? Fini ton excès de violance aigu qu'on puisse finir l'histoire sans trop de mort.

CRACKBOUMBADAPING!!!!!!!!!

No Name : Ayoye ches mes dents cha!!!!! 

Blue : Pas grave j'va t'acheter un dentier pour Noël.

Sirius qui vient de revenir avec du pop corn parce qu'il en avait plus : A merde j'ai manquer le show. 

No Name : SNIF POURQUOI MON PITOU Y MAIME PO HEIN POURQUOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Magicia_cigam : a pleurs po mon tit No Name* sort Rogue déguiser en Sirius de derrière son dos* tiens un nouveau pitou.

Rogue et No Name s'enlace pAAAsionément. 

Angel&Blue : *avec des tits kleenex* A QUE C CUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Magicia_cigam : Bin je pense que j'ai faite ma bonne action de la journée* disparaît dans un pop* 

Mc Gonagall : A mon dieu j'ai une vision… un genre de machin blanc va venir nous dires quoi faire vu que l'on est trop imbécile pour comprendre.

Trelawney : Des dons de vision, qui croit à ça tsé.

Hedwige * qui vient d'arriver par la fenêtre * : rHou hou hou! (traduction : Bande d'épais, vous allez vous vous décider à leur donner la maudite potion avant que les auteurs vienne vous botter le cul… ce qui serais assez drole puisque c'est VOUS les auteurs!) 

George : Je crois que ce Hibou a raison même si je dois avouer ne pas très bien comprendre tout ceci.

Hedwige * qui viens de revenir * : rHou hou hou! Hoooooouuuuuu! (traduction : Au fait vieille folle, je ne suis pas un "machin blanc" mais bien une superbe chouette qui mériterais d'être le personnage principale de cette histoire!) 

Blue : C'est ça, pour qu'on sois pogné à faire des traductions à tout bout de champs!

Hedwige *partant au loin* : rHou hou hou… Hou hou! (tradution : un jour vous verrez, les Chouettes domineront le monde!) Hou! Hou! Hou! (traduction : MOUHAHA!)

Angel : Blue, je crois qu'on perd le contrôle de cette histoire… On devrais peut-être étouter cette chouette à tendance démoniaque.

Blue : Ce serais une idée.

No Name : Ben vous continuez toutes seules! Moi j'ai aller avec mon beau pitou tout doux tout choux qui m'aime! Y va me relooker! Bebye! 

Blue * s'adressant à tlm* : Là là tout le monde vous allez boire ça, s'tu clair?

Tout le monde : NON! 

Dumbledore : Nom… Nombril? TOUT LE MONDE A L…

Angle : LÀ LÀ JE SUIS ÉCOEURÉE!!!

Branle sa baguette magique et tout le monde ce retrouve assis sur un chaise, attaché, la bouche ouverte. 

Paysans * qui arrive de nul part… tiens, comme Magicia! … brandissant leur fourches* : BRULONS LA SORICÈRE.

Magicia_Cigam * tiens, quant on parle du loup… ben de la louve* : Hum… Heille chums! C'est par là Salem!

Paysans : Ho ben tiens, merci. * Gros POP, ils disparaisent pis Magicia_cigam aussi*

( Voix de présentateur quétaine)

***************************Suite dans le prochaine chapitre********

Blue : Angel&Blue feront-elle boire la potion aux résidants de Poudlard? Quel seras le nouveau look de No Name? Est-ce que la potion auras les effets escon… escon… a pis merde chus pas capable de la dire. En tout cas vous serez tout ça … dans le prochaine épisode de Top Modèle.

Magicia_cigam : pss tu t tromper d'émission.

Blue : Hein?!?

Magicia_Cigam : TU T TROMPER D'ÉMISSION!!!!!!!!!!!!

Blue : a fuc…… eh je veux dire Otarie. Ben sa se ressemble comme animal.

Magicia_Cigam : Envoye Angel, reviens! J'ai pas le gout de m'occuper plus longtemps de cette… o_O Là…

Blue : Pis pour les Maraudeuses on habite en estrie pis vous?????????

Bebye les tit namis(es) à la prochaine!!!* envoye de grand signe de la main* 

Magicia_Cigam* avec un profond gout de se taper la tête contre le mur* : Tu t'es encore fourrée on est pas dans une émission pour enfant non plus.

Blue : Ben on est dans quoi debord dans une émission éRotique.

Bang bang bang!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Son de la tête de Magicia contre le mur. 


	12. Le fin, j'en suis po si sûre

Ceci est le grand retour mesdames et messieurs. Après une absence de … plusieurs mois.. qui ne se compte pas sur les doigts de la main… Angel&Blue sont de retour pour le dernier chapitre de Dédoublement de personnalité à Poudlard!!!!

****

Chapitre 11 : La fin, j'en suis pas si sûre…

Une petite revu du chapitre précédent : Angel voulait tué No Name car il avait finalement pas perdu la potion. Sirius regardait le spectacle avec du pop corn et Blue se limait les oncles. Tout allait pour le mieux comme dans le meilleure des mondes… s'cuser ça c'était la fin. Angel avait donc décidé de laisser en vie No Name pis elle avait attaché tout le monde sur des chaises parce qu'ils voulaient pas prendre la potion. Aussi notre très chère Magicia venait encore de disparaître on ne sait comment.

Maintenant retour à notre programme principal…

Angel : Est où Magicia?????

Blue : Ben me semble que c évident, elle est partie.

Tous les habitants de Poudlard : DÉTACHEZ NOUS IMMÉDIATEMENT!!!!!!!

Blue : J'ai s'avait presque oublier ceux-là faudrait peut-être leur donner la potion.

Angel : Ouais c'est une idée. Ouvrez la bouche tout le monde tatie Angel va vous donner du manger.

Tous les autres tarlas : NON!!!

Angel : OUVREZ LA BOUCHE SINON JE VOUS… sinon quoi déjà??? Ah oui, SINON JE VOUS TUE. MOUHAHAHAHAHA... s'étouffe

Va falloir vraiment que je pratique mon rire diabolique.

Blue : Ouais c'était po terrible.

Après se léger…euh… contre temps , Angel&Blue réussirent à administrer à tous les habitants de Poudlard l'antidote. Peu à peu, ils reprirent leur esprit, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup pour certain mais on va faire avec.

Hermione : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer et pourquoi j'ai aussi mal au…euh… pieds, pourquoi j'ai aussi mal aux pieds!! petit moment de réflexion OH MON DIEU!!!! perds connaissance

Drago : C'est bizarre mais j'ai envie d'aller visiter un placard. (nda : On se demande tous pourquoi!!!)

Harry : J'ai mal à la tête et drôlement envie de fumer la tapis. (0o)

Ron : C'est bizarre moé too. Oh fait pouquoi Hermione c'est évanouie?

Drago : Parce que… OH MY GOD J'AI FAIT ÇA!!!!!!!!

Harry&Ron : Ta fait quoi???

Après que tous le collège est enfin retrouver la mémoire, tout pu redevenir comme avant enfin presque tout…

Maintenant il n'était pas rare de trouver Harry et Ron derrière une serre en train de se fumer un joint et d'avoir des hallucinations, surtout concernant un certain carcajou mauve à spots verts.

Il n'était pas rare non plus d'entendre quand l'on passait proche d'un placard des phrases tels que : OUI PLUS FORT VAS-Y PLUS PROFONDD OUIIIIIII ou TU BOUGE BIEN MA CHÉRIE OH OUI CONTINUE.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être nous voyions maintenant regulièrement Crabbe et Goyle à la bibliothèque ainsi que Fred&George. Étrange… très étrange…

Entre Cho Chang et Neville il y avait régulièrement des batailles qui partait pour un rien dans les couloirs. Dumbledore avait décidé de s'inscrire dans un club d'écolo et McGonagall était maintenant rendu une députée du bloc québécois. Allez savoir pourquoi!!!!!

Et finalement Trelawney avait décidé de prendre une sabbatique et d'aller se reposer au Saguenay, Lac St-Jean (nda : hein Angel c'est le fun le Saguenay). Elle en avait plus qu'assez de Poudlard et de tout les trucs bizarres qui ci passait.

Angel : Tout est redevenue comme avant.

Blue : Pis le comme avant c'est emmerdant.

Angel : On va tu à Pré-au-Lard????

Blue : Encore!!

Angel : Ben ta tu quelque chose de mieux à faire??

Blue : On passera chez notre vendeur préféré voir si il a pas de la potion qui rend mongole.

Angel : Pourquoi t'en veux

Blue : Ben comme je le disais taleur le comme avant c'est emmerdant fake…

Angel : Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller qu'il pleuve des sécheuses.

Elles quittèrent donc joyeusement Poudlard pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. La vie avait enfin reprit son cours normal. Tout allait pour le mieux comme dans le meilleur des mondes enfin… presque.

………………………………………………………………………………

Bon c'est enfin terminer, je sais la fin est po terrible mais j'avais po d'idées pis Angel voulait po m'aider. Envoyer moi des review par pitié. En passant je suis désoler pour le retard mais les études passent avant tout et de toute manière ya po grand monde qui lisait cette fic donc… en tout cas Review et peut etre à bientôt pour d'autre épisode des deux folles alias Angel&Blue.

AnGeL&bLuE


End file.
